elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diplomatic Immunity
Easy Troll Kill When I entered the cavern, the ice troll was on the level below, and had no way to get to me. My companion was there wiaiting for me, also on the level below, and the troll was focused on her. We both threw fireballs at it till it expired. Easy. Sry to troll myself, BUT, I had my compaion (lydia) with me when i started the quest too, now after finishing it, i go to riverwood and get a letter from a curier that she is dead... WTF? I had no house yet, could that be it? I also have no save before entering the damn party... so any tipps? 12:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Delphine Glitch Hi, I need help. When I try to return to Delphine to retrieve my invitation to Elenwen's party, She always becomes hostle! So that means that I can't even finish Diplomatic Immunity! I need help! I try to load back a few saves, but it didn't work. I'd be happy if you could post a few solutions. Thanks! 15:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC)A Concerned Citizen C17 Chest glitch? When i opened the chest to retrieve my gear, there was nothing inside. Now, i'm stucked in this side quest. I think this some kind of glitch. :Answer: Well thats a genuine glitch you got there but this is not a side quest , this is part of the MAIN QUEST LINE. ::This is NOT a glitch. One of the people inside has the items. Should be the gentlmen who give the drinks, on the right hand side from the entrance Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 13:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Glitch or a bug Everything went smooth till I entered the embassy, the scripted event with malbor and elenwen ( or what's her name), but afterwards I he didn't appear at the bar counter ._____. map showed that he's way the .... away near Fort Greymor. Gosh I'm so pissed, as I tend to delete other saves that I don't use (except autosaves, don't know if you can even delete them) All my lvl 21 progress + everything else is now ruined, I'm going to do a suicide... EDIT: Managed to finish the mission with few console commands, whew that was close... :Sign your posts. Pickleseller (talk) 22:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Comment: this happend to me on console so could't use the command line, had to load a old save(when you first meet the graybeadrs) this is really anyoing not sure if it will work once i get back to the embassy 22:34, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hilarious Glitch On first entering solitude and looting the beheaded man, I got an Amulet of Talos, which for some reason the game decided was a Quest Item. So it isn't removed with the rest of my inventory. Further, wearing it is quite visible on the outside of the party clothes. I found it amusing to hear the party guests go on about crushing Talos worship while I was standing their flaunting a symbol of same. :The Talos Amulet isn't a glitch, it's part of a small townie quest. The beheaded guard from whom you took the amuet has a sister in town who wants it and will pay you to retrieve it from his corpse in the Hall of the Dead. Once you do meet her and give her the amulet it will no longer be marked a quest item and you should be able to drop it. (Don't hold me to that, there are no less than 12 "quest items" in my inventory which should have been but weren't removed at the completion of it's quest.) :"Those who hammer their guns into plows will plow for those who do not..." Thomas Jefferson. Helena 02:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt Completion glitch After I completed the quest delphine would noy give me the quest a cornered rat the dialouge simply does not appear suggestion's or fixes are welcome thx Thebestofbethesda (talk) 05:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Retrieving gear upon completion glitch (360) I had an irritating glitch upon completion of the quest. None of the chests had my original gear. At first I considered a reload but fortunately the chest finally generated my stuff. I don't know if this was time related or if it had to do with opperating the various doors in the inn, but the gear *did* eventually appear. 13:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : On the PC, it didn't appear till Delphine told me it was in the chest. IE, I looked, nothing there, then talked to her and she said it was there and now it was. Drkkgt (talk) 03:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Possible bug :Not really sure if this is a glitch or was just funny but when i was going through the courtyard Lydia was fighting Thalmor soldiers out front Where do I go? My quest arrow is nowhere to be found... Glitch?? (Xbox 360) Umm hey. For some reason, when I entered the "Thalmor Embassy, Elenwen's Solar" building, My quest arrow thing completely glitched out and now it is non existent. I can't find the information stuff I'm looking for, but I did find the loot (the gold circlets and elven daggers and such). I'm like WTF man because this is ridiculous. The only quest toggled to active is this one, Diplomatic Immunity. I'm on "Search for information about the dragons returning." Seriously? Couldn't be more vague... I had no problems with my gear missing from the chest like most people, I've looked in every room in the building, and I got all the most precious loot. I've probably missed something important, and I need help! So once again, I can't find my quest arrow at all, I've tried backtracking saves, and that only made the quest arrow show up on the map, not the actual environment. So.. I'm pretty much lost on what in oblivion I'm supposed to be looking for. If anyone is to help me... Divines bless your soul! Talos be with you, fellow Dovahkiins! 23:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Thalmor guards I had attacked the thalmor guards before this quest and now thye wont let me in the building am I out of luck for ever completing this quest? High Elf + Hooded Thalmor Robes For this quest, in the time frame you spend leaving the party for the outside, Thalmor will usually attack you as a trespasser. However, I found this was not the case when I wore Hooded Thalmor Robes. They left me alone until I entered a building guarded by a Thalmor mage. That such Thalmor referred to me as a Justicier and said I was not at my post. I don't know if you have to play as a High Elf as I did, but I'm presuming so. If anyone wants to add that tip to the article, feel free. 09:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) giving items to follower The page says "Another useful way to smuggle items in is to give them to Lydia or another companion. They will not be removed from her inventory, and you can smuggle ANYTHING in. Useful for being able to fight back right away after you go through the kitchen door." This is wrong. Your follower doesn't come along to the party, so this needs to be removed from the article. Also any information on fixing a glitch where the companion disappears after the quest is a must. 08:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Help! I have a problem : I just helped the stormcloaks take solitude and now the girl who I'm supposed to meet to get my invitation attacks me. What do I do?!? Thanks for the help! No Malborn in Solitude At the point of the quest "Diplomatic Immunity" where you are supposed to "meet Malborn in Solitude" he is not there. There is no quest marker for his location. Does anyone have any insight on the matter? I dont know whats wrong but I cant go to the embasy AT ALL, I get into the carrige and then the loading screen comes up but it just sits there, the loading screen every single time. It was easter yesterday so i had to visit my grand parents so i left the game on too load. I was gone for atleast 5 hours and it was on the loading screen. It didnt freeze but the game doesnt go past the loading screen Hard as hell this took me 1 1/2 hours I cant get into the embassy, i've recieved the party clothes and invitation and got into the thalmor embassy courtyard, but there's no guard on the door to let me in. Help!!! Horrible Glitch. the guards killed the prisoner and then disappeared. i cant go to the cave now! WHAT DO I DO :@ Welcome to Skyrim, Dragonborn-- land of a thousand problems only you can solve So I go out to meet Delphine right before the party and whaddyaknow, a dragon shows up right then and so of course, being Delphine, she won't talk to me until that damn dragon is taken care of. There I am, standing buck-ass naked with no weapons and no armor because I just gave them all to Malborn hoping that I would hop on a carriage immediately after, and I'm expected to fight a dragon with basically my bare hands (my character's not a mage kinda guy). Life SUCKS. Money Stats Glitch I've realised that once you complete Diplomatic Immunity, the amount of gold in your 'Gold Found' stat will have doubled. This is because you have to collect your cash from the chest after it is smuggled into the compound, and the game sees this as you 'finding' all your gold again. This can be quite annoying if (like me) you've saved up a lot of money (such as the 200k I had upon starting this quest) and seeing it get doubled in your stats. 04:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Malborn Glitch -Solitude/Embassy Malborn glitches. The first time I went through everything went just fine. After I died and had to reload (not from auto save, just from a manually saved file), malborn wouldn't take any of my stuff. He says to give him the items, but then when the screen opens for me to give them to him, he jumps right to "I'll smuggle these in for you. I've got to go!" ... The first time this occurred after the reloading of the saved file, I thought he had the stuff, but when I get to the party he is nowhere to be found. Elewen's half of the dialogue goes on, but his does not. And he's not there to unlock the door during the distraction. I tried reloading from both of my saved files and he does the same thing. He won't take my items and he doesn't show up at the party. AND he's sitting in a different place inside the Winking Skeever every time. Is there a way to get it to work again? It worked fine the first time. Grrr. Hour and a half wasted. -Also, I apologize if this posted multiple times, my computer is not cooperating tonight- EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 04:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) = = edit 8/26/12 I discovered that if I shut the system down for a few minutes, then I can go back in and things are working properly. Shutting down for about 5-10 minutes or so seems to clear the console's RAM or something. When I returned to the embassy, everything continued properly. 15:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! BIG BUG When I Put On My Party Cloths She Says "Good Luck" And Then The Game Frezzes On Me And I Cants Go On The Carrage And Cant Finish The Main Quest :( Ive Tried Waiing A Long time Put It Still Frezzes PC Bug: Delphine doesn't shows up at the Sleeping Giant Inn Fixed I was having this weird bug that Delphine never shows up at Sleeping Giant Inn. It doesn't matter how much time i waited, the quest's marker was indeed poiting to her supposed location inside the Inn, but she wasn't there. This was happening in the first stage when you need to talk to her. I fixed this using the console command SetStage MQ201 35. I hope it helps everyone with the same problem. 17:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, wtf? Help meh! I get the party clothes on, I talk to Del- whatever the blubber her name is to go to the Embassy, and where it's supposed to go to the loading screen and put me at the embassy, it just stops responding. I'm still staring at the screen, nothing changed after almost 30 minutes. I can load up a save prior to that if I close the thing, but I can't make any progress in the main questline. Plz Help Meh! I don't have a Wikia account, but i'll just put my screen name here. ~hwolf6 Yeah, Hi. it's me again, hwolf6. I discovered that after completing the task "A Daedra's Best Friend," which was one of my active quests, it did manage to work and the game preformed properly. If you have the same problem, check to make sure you have finished or not started A Daedra's Best Friend. If you have it in your quests, finish it before continuing. If this problem occurs but A Daedra's Best Friend is Completed or not started, I'd recommend completing ALL active quests. I haven't had that problem, but that's all I can say. ~hwolf6 PLEASE HELP i gave malborn my morokei mask when i was supposed to give him my equipment and when i went to go get my stuff out of the chest it wasnt there PLEASE I NEED HELP i also saved the game so i cant redo the quest and i am pretty sure he died in the quest im on xbox btw Ballaboii (talk) 22:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC)BallaBoii Epic muck up I didn't give any of my stuff to the guy you meet at "The Winking Skeever". Will I lose all my stuff if and when I finish the quest? 22:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC)no_name The stuff that is in your inventory when you begin this quest, the stuff that you don't give to Malborn, is automatically given to Delphine when you talk to her near the stables outside of Solitude, who puts it in a wooden chest in the basement of the inn in Riverwood. Except for quest items that are still in your inventory, those stay with you during the quest. The chest is to the left when you enter the basement. *IMPORTANT* Items in your inventory that are marked as "Stolen" that are in your inventory when you start this quest are almost guaranteed to be lost/disappeared when you finish this quest. Same goes for "Stolen" items you give to Malborn, I'm quite sure. I would recommend putting all such items away in one of your houses, if you have any, or give them to your follower(s). Nebenthe (talk) 20:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction "Malborn can bring an unlimited amount of gear with him" Did this quest just last night on my Xbox360, and his inventory capacity was not unlimited. I would estimate his maximum capacity is somewhere between 250-350. My character is level 78, as if that is relevant anyways. Nebenthe (talk) 22:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Malborn and Guards don't appear Hi all. I completed the Diplomatic Immunity quest up to the point where I freed the guy (Etienne?) in the interrogation cell. He's now standing by the trap door, waiting for me to unlock it. So...I have read ALL of the documents I stole from the embassy: all of the dossiers all of the plans, investigations, etc. I got the part of the quest labeld "Escape the embassy". Malborn and the two guards never showed up. During my bumbling about in the interrogation area, looking for the Esbern file, I heard two guards come in and say something like "We know you're in here spy, and we have your companion", but when I came out Malborn was nowhere to be seen, there was no sound of struggle, and I just fought the two embassy guards and killed them. I tried waiting multiple times and walking around in other parts of the embassy, such as backtracking into the area just before the interrogation area, but malborn has not appeared with any guards. So the part of the quest usually labeled "Optional: Rescue Malborn" has not popped. Any thoughts on why he didn't show up? I also looked everywhere just in case they killed him before coming down to fight me, but his body isn't anywhere either. Appreciate any assist on this. PS3, by the way. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 21:04, May 25, 2014 (UTC)